


眼

by Tangyitian



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2017.7被蟑螂安慰的八
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	眼

大约是八戒换过义眼后再次同居中的时间点。  
————我是分割线————

下雨了。  
这个时节，半夜一场大雨实属正常，面对雨感到不适的自己才是异类，不能怪到雨的身上。

但是，好吵。  
真的，好吵啊。

出于通风的缘由，窗户留了一条不宽的缝隙。雨的气息从那条缝里侵入室内，风更是把水汽也带进来。在室内却能切身感受到那份冰冷。当然，最困扰他的，还是那如同耳鸣般的雨声。隔绝一切的、灌满脑海的雨声。  
把窗户关上就好了，八戒当然知道这一点，但现在的他暂时爬不起来。  
准备进入梦乡的时候，右眼莫名奇妙痛起来了。大概……就是在雨开始的时候。  
八戒裹着不算厚的被子蜷成一团，前两天刚被他熨的平整的床单被蹭出条条褶皱。  
离自己把眼球挖出已经过了蛮久，义眼也一直没出现什么问题。今天突然痛成这样可能是天气影响？  
他一直觉得自己是很能忍痛的类型，但现在实在是痛的有些难以忍受。当然，对比生理的疼痛，更多的是心理上永不愈合的伤痛。  
明明已经紧紧闭上眼睛，但被血色浸染的一幕幕画面依然伴着耳边的雨声向他扑来。  
残肢断臂、数不清的躺趴在地甚至于被兵器插挂在墙上的再无气息的尸体，踩起来黏腻的血泊，还有常被花喃夸赞的、现在沾满鲜血的双手。  
是的，还有花喃。  
那样温柔的笑着去死的花喃。  
金属栏杆后，狭窄牢狱里卧在地上的窈窕身影，垂落身旁的浅色麻花辫。  
以及身下那刺目的鲜红。  
瓢泼大雨就像是在室内下着一样，声音那么大，让人头昏脑涨，恨不得死掉才好。  
是啊，死掉最好。谁来杀了我啊。  
杀了我吧。  
拜托了，谁来……

"啾。"

"？!"八戒猛的睁开眼，对上的是一张被放大了无数倍的同居人的脸。  
对方刚刚把自己的头用蛮力扭过来，在右眼皮上轻啄了一口。

看着骤然睁大的碧绿双眸，悟净摸了一把八戒的鬓角："是眼睛痛了么？一头冷汗。现在有没有好一点？"  
八戒滚动了一下喉头，努力平复轻而急的喘息："嗯，好多了，谢谢。你回来了。"  
"下雨了所以想着稍微早点回……虽然也算不上早就是了。听见你房里有动静顺路来看一看，果然雨天对你来说还是有点难熬？"悟净伸长手臂把窗户关严，"不喜欢雨就把窗户关上嘛。"  
于是，雨声与下雨时泥土那种湿冷的味道被隔绝，屋里只剩身旁之人略重的烟草味。  
真奇怪啊，这家伙一进来，眼睛就不痛了啊。疼痛被他吓跑了似的。  
完成一系列动作的悟净转头看到八戒仍然愣愣的看着自己，平时永远盖着标准笑容的脸上一片空白，觉得有点好笑又有点心疼。于是又亲了亲八戒的额头，光速冲了个澡就去自己房间拎了枕头被子来。  
"呐，就让温柔的大爷我来陪你睡一晚吧。"悟净把寝具和自己扔在床上，随手把八戒按在自己肌肉紧实的胸前。  
"欸？"八戒还没回过神来，但这时的他抬头也只能看到带着胡茬的下巴了。  
"快睡快睡。我现在可是困的要命。"悟净轻拍八戒的蝴蝶骨，眼睛已经闭上了。

八戒扯了扯嘴角，在那自说自话的人怀里自己调整了一个勉强算舒服的姿势，也闭了眼。身旁这杆老烟枪即使是刚洗了澡，身上Hi-Lite的味道也重的很，大概那醇厚的烟味早就都沉到肺里去了。  
幻想中的血腥味全被烟草味驱逐，搂着自己的青年火炉般散发着热量，在他的怀抱中完全感受不到雨天透骨的冷意。  
是了，现在的他，还是应该活下去的。毕竟这个头脑简单的红毛特意把自己捡回来好生照顾。怎么说这条命也没有以前那么轻贱了。  
往事不会过去，但也不能只顾着为往事悲哀而无视当下。  
至少今晚，有一个现在还活着的人陪着他。他的额头能感受到对方胸膛里鲜活心脏的搏动。  
这就够了。

"那，晚安。"


End file.
